geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fairly Odd Parents Pirate Episode
I used to love watching fairly odd parents when was i younger. But that all changed one late night. I was just sitting at home, it was 3 A.M. and i was really bored, so i turned on the television. To my surprise fairy odd parents was on. So i decided to watch it. When i was younger i would watch this show all the time. So i couldn’t help but watch it now. I mean its been so long plus nothing else was on. So… it was this or die of boredom. But i should have went with boredom… So it started out as a normal episode of fairly odd parents. All of them were singing and dancing and just doing what it normally does except for some reason at the end of it Vicky was not there. “strange” i thought out loud to myself. I just shrugged it off and took it as a special episode. So the episode went on as normal. Timmy was at school being picked on by the bully named Francis. But as soon as Francis got near Timmy something strange happened. The screen blackened out. “stupid tv” I murmured trying to fix it. The screen faded back after a while and i guess i must have missed the part of Timmy getting picked on because Francis was gone. So Timmy just continued his day as usual but for some reason no one wanted to be near him. I mean this is Timmy, that’s normal but not even his friends would be caught hanging around him which is really strange. So he makes it to class and Mr.Crocker just got up to give Timmy a F. My tv blacked out again. This was getting really annoying. Before i got up, the tv was back on, the class was full but of petrified faces but Timmy’s. “must have missed something” i thought to myself. So that was the end of the school day and Timmy got on the bus. But no one would sit by him, not even his best friends Chester and A.J. would. Now i was a little on edge cause this show was getting a little weird. Once the bus ride stopped Timmy went off the bus. But for some reason his fairy’s were not there to greet him. “That was strange” i thought to myself. So Timmy went inside and he was greeted with a great big chainsaw by Vicky. My screen went black again but it was like a fading black it kept blinking. It was like a lightning flash. It looked like Timmy was dragging 3 big body bags. he dropped it off in his basement. Then walked away. The screen stopped fading in and out. I was officially creeped out. I was curious at the same time. So i kept watching. The whole house was empty now, even his fairy’s were not there.Then all of a sudden Timmy went back down into the basement. The most gruesome sight i have ever seen was there. in the very corner was his fairy’s chained to a wall. Timmy’s eyes were blood red. He took the chainsaw which Vicky had earlier and but his fairy’s into two. and while he was cutting them i saw the body bags slightly opened and inside was Francis, Vicky, and Crocker. And dead in the corner were his parents. I was freaking out. Then all of a sudden Timmy turned to me, then turned to the wall. He wrote on it in his fairy’s blood. “YOU ARE NEXT”. I was really terrified. i turned off the tv. Took out my phone and called 911. They came over and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. I kept telling them its true. But they did not believe me. They said i needed help. They took me to a therapist. He said i was clearly insane. He prescribed some medications and told me i better stay at a shelter for a little bit. To clear my head. So i went there straight away. You know what was the first thing i saw in my room was? A little kid in a pink hat. And the words written on the wall behind him were… “FOUND YOU” No Photos or Videos of the Episode Were Found. Category:Fairly Odd Parents